Tuna in SkylarkLand
by AniManGa19930
Summary: One Hibari-san, Two Hibari-san, Three Hibari-san...Tsuna would love to dig a hole and bury himself right now. 1827. Hibari parade. Chapter 5 : A Happy Ever After? Complete.
1. Alice, down the Rabbit Hole

_I don't own KHR, or I'll make lots of 1827 scenes 8D Oh and of course, I don't own Alice in the Wonderland too =D_

_Inspired from the cover picture, which of course wasn't done by me. Credit goes to the artist.  
_

_Warning : OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed._

* * *

Tsuna yawned, stretching his body slightly. Today, Reborn had proposed for him and his famiglia (including their allies) to do some bonding time, and thus he was sent to claim the best place for picnic in the park. Bonding his ass, he is 100% sure that word would never work out the moment his Storm, Mist and Cloud guardians are within 1 km of each other.

Glancing at the big blue sky, hazel-brown orbs watched the clouds passed by. There's no sun in sight, keeping the temperature at the right warmth. Letting out another yawn, Tsuna hummed feeling a gentle breeze brushed by as he rolled to the side. The weather was so nice, and he got nothing to do (beside watching and guarding the place of course). _Might as well get some sleep_, it's been a long time since he could have some time alone afterall.

Using his left arm as the pillow, he let his eyelids slowly closed to let himself being lulled to sleep.

"Oya, it's not very wise to sleep here, Decimo."

Said boy jerked upwards, surprised by the sudden voice. The others wasn't supposed to come around this time afterall. "F-Fon-san!" The storm Arcobaleno was standing in his small form, smiling gently at him.

"Greetings, Decimo."

Embarrassed to be caught lazying around, Tsuna rubbed his back head while laughing sheepishly. "W-What are you doing here, Fon-san?" Were the arcobaleno's invited? Reborn didn't say anything.

"Hmm, I have a meeting with someone and passed by here by chance," a watch was fished out of nowhere, "Oh look at the time. I've got to go," bowing a little; the baby bid his farewell and turned his heel.

Tsuna was about to lay back down when his sense tingled. There was something…something doesn't feel right. Sitting right upward, he crossed his legs in deep thought. His brows were knitted before he decided to get on his feet, wearing his shoes back on while looking at the direction where Fon walked on. The Arcobaleno has disappeared despite his careful steps, but it might have been because he's the 'Wind', the one with the best agility.

Hopping on a feet, Tsuna stepped out of the picnic cloth, already in his shoes. He gave another glance at the empty place, contemplating on what he was about to do. Reborn will surely knock him dead when he found he'd left his job. Shaking his head, Tsuna gave a mental slap on himself. No, he has to follow Fon! His hyper intuition said so, and it's never been wrong! Well it hasn't, as far as he knows.

Gathering his courage, for Reborn's later-punishment and for stalking Fon, the brunette took a step forward which soon turned to a faster one, keeping the pace to not turning into a run, all the while shouting the Chinese Arcobaleno's name.

"Fon-san!" Heads turning around, trying to catch any of said man's figure. "Fon-sa—," the shout turned into gasps when he walked on nothing. Time seemed to freeze for the decimo as he gulped, braving himself to look downward, to find a hole underneath.

"Whoa whoa whoa," flailing his arms, Tsuna wished he could be like a bird and fly to the side. However, it wasn't long when his weight followed the rule of gravity, pulling him into the hole. No one heard the cries of help.

\/

It was fast. Tsuna could only felt a strong breeze brushed by him as he shut his eyes, fearing for upcoming-impact. It felt so long, really long, that he thought that he will be dead if he has fallen from the kind of height that he started to clasp his hands in silent prayer of desperation, thinking of all his family, famiglia, friends and all the people he loves before he finally remembered his tutor and…his hyper dying will pills. Yes, how stupid could he be? The decimo quickly reached for his pocket to take the bottle only to find that he couldn't find any, his pocket that is. Furthermore, he could feel the breeze going through his thighs despite him wearing the pant-brown-eyes widened when opened and found himself in a blue dress, complete with a white apron. He didn't have enough time to question his state of dress when he felt the fall finally stopped and something soft wrapped around his shoulder and knees.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to come from above."

Tsuna gulped at the familiar voice. His brown eyes met sharp steel-blue ones, but instead of anger or annoyance which he usually saw on those eyes, they have mirth of playfulness. "Hieeeeee, Hi-Hibari-saaaan?" He jerked once he recognized the face. He felt a tug on his shoulder, promptly making his head fall to the other's chest. There was a second of silence before the brunette jerked again realizing he's in the arms of the ravenette's, "Hieeeeeee."

There was another tug, the arms around him gripped tighter. "Stop moving around, herbivore."

"I-I'm so-," wait, is it just him or Hibari's voice is deeper than usual? The brunette gulped, tilting his head upwards, blushing when he realized how close they were. There was something he noticed though. The raven-haired man's hair is spikier. "A-Adult Hibari-san?" What? Was he fired by the 10-years-bazooka? How could that be? Wait…were those cat-ears he saw?

The older man sighed, placing the brunette on his feet gently, crossing his arms afterwards. "I don't know what are you talking about, but I'm pretty sure that's not my name."

Tsuna could only keep staring at the other in curiosity. In his short observation, he noticed that the taller man doesn't only have cat-ears, but there is also a tail…a very weird looking tail actually. It was quite a big tail, and has purple-stripped over its black.

"Hi-,"

"That's not my name," the other interrupted, scowling, "I thought White Rabbit was supposed to escort you."

"W-White Rabbit?" What is the man talking about?

"No, I-I fell from a hole…O-Oh, right, thank you for catching me, Hibari-san," the brunette bowed to show his gratitude. He couldn't even imagine what would happen to him if the other didn't catch him right in time. Tsuna mentally cringed at the thought.

With his head bowed, the decimo couldn't see the smirk plastered on the other's face which quickly disappeared once the shorter man raised his head.

"So-uhm," fiddling with his fingers, a blush crept on his cheeks as he tried to forget the fact that he was in Hibari's arms a moment ago, "where are we, Hibari-san?" the scenery doesn't seem to be in Namimori. In fact even the trees have weird colors and there's this unknown feeling.

Instead of answering, the other's lips formed into a smirk as he jumped to a nearby tree, looking down at the brunette from a branch, "that's something you have to find out, _Alice_," and with that, the man hopped off to another tree and disappeared.

Tsuna didn't even manage to yell after the man; his mouth was left hanging. He bit his lips in frustration and confusion, another was of fear. With the strongest guardian has gone, he was left alone in the place, like totally alone. He let out a squeak when he felt a rustle. With arms in front his chest as last defend, he took all the courage to slowly turn around and noticed there are three paths; one in the left, another in the middle and another one in the right.

A sigh escaped his lips when he found the earlier rustle was only the wind. He stood around for a while, pondering on his next action. He surely didn't want to stay any longer in this weird place. However, tilting his head up, his brown orbs stared into a bright blue vast sky and immediately became pale.

He was sure he fell from a hole in the ground, but why he couldn't find the hole anywhere when he was sure he hadn't move around so much from where he originally fell into.

Tsuna let out another shriek when he suddenly felt a chill on his legs.

That's right. Why was he suddenly in dress? He could still remember that he wore a white t-shirt, an orange jacket and a brownish trouser. Where did they disappear too? He raised the white apron adorned along with his blue dress. There was something about it that's reminding of something…

"_That's something you have to find out, Alice."_

Alice? Where has he heard that name? Why did Hibari-san call him that-No, no, it was only a tale, a children's tale. This could have been Reborn's sick-joke, or Mukuro's sick-illusion…why is he in dress…he guessed that must be one of their hobbies…including seeing Hibari in cat-costume; the decimo couldn't help but cringe at the thought of that.

Not that Hibari doesn't look cute, and at the same time hot, earlier.

…

Tsuna coughed, trying to stop the blush that was starting to creep up. Being alone was starting to give him weird ideas.

He took another look at the sky. Right, he lost his hyper dying will pills…and gloves. Dear God. Tsuna weighed on the option of him being lost in the unknown place and died with the fact that Reborn would definitely kill him when the sadist baby knows he lost his pills and gloves.

Gulping, the brunette in dress' attention turned to the paths.

"A-Anyway, for now I should look around," after telling that to himself, the decimo bravely took a step, heading towards the left path, following his intuition.

_**Alice, Alice**_

_**Down the rabbit hole**_

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

**So how is it?**

**It's unbeta-ed, so if there's any mistake, please let me know.  
**

**Okay? Please review~ and hope you have fun reading.  
**

**This will be updated regularly, don't worry =)  
**


	2. A guide for Alice

_Nope, still not owning KHR or Alice in Wonderland, or the picture cover.  
_

_Warning : OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed._

_Edited : 02/07/2012. Thanks to DrPineapple.  
_

* * *

The forest wasn't as scary looking as Tsuna thought. So far, the path only led to one way which made it easier for him to backtrack; not that it'd matter if it was really Reborn or Mukuro's doing since he was sure the path would disappear if it was their doings. Braving himself forward, the brunet kept walking without looking back. His eyes had started to get more adjusted to the dimness of the forest and his body had long ignored the feeling of the hem of his dress brushed against his legs.

It felt like he was walking for hours when he had finally stepped into a cleaner path leading to a gazebo. Seeing silhouettes of people, the brunet didn't think long before running towards it in excitement.

Brown-eyes widened slightly when met a pair of blue eyes looking at him through a tea-cup. An awkward face plastered on the boy-in-dress, recognizing the cold stoic face of Vongola's First Cloud guardian. The man was dressed in a formal white suits, an unusual top hat was adorned on his head; beside him was a younger version of his Cloud guardian in mouse ears (and a thin tail) staring, more like frowning, while yawning at him.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" It was the kid; Tsuna assumed he was about seven, scowling at him. Oddly, when he saw the scowl on the kid, he couldn't help but feel the urge to hug the boy due to the cuteness, despite the fact that raven-haired boy looked and talked like his scary cloud guardian.

"Herbivore, I was asking you."

Tsuna bit his lips at the two pairs of (scary) eyes which were staring, waiting for answer.

The oldest of the three sighed before placing a cup in an empty plate, pouring the tea while silently gesturing at the in-dress brunet, "You may rest here for a while. But don't forget your duty."

Tsuna was so surprised at the invitation that he stood still, unsure on what to response. After what like seconds, the decimo decided to accept the offer to relieve his thirsty and loneliness, muttering thanks at the older guy.

As soon as Tsuna settled in, the silence came back, this time more awkward for the brunet, so the boy decided to strike up a conversation. Seeing as the mouse boy was snoozing off, at least Tsuna thought so since his eyes were closed and he hadn't done anything, he turned his head to the man who had been sipping his tea calmly all the whole while, "A-Alaude-san…"

Said man placed his cup gently, not even bothering to turned to him, "That's not my name."

"E-eh?" There it was, the man was saying the same thing as adult Hibari-san earlier.

"I'm called '_Mad Hatter'_."

Tsuna frowned. He might be stupid, but he clearly remembered the first Vongola guardians' names. _This is getting crazy._ Sighing a little, the decimo quickly forced a smile at the other's gazes, "I-I see…"

"What is it?"

A squeak escaped unconsciously at the sudden attention the cold eyes gave, "U-Uh…nothing…"

After taking a sip to break off of his nervousness, he finally turned to the other person he hadn't really talked to, the boy had seemed to awake, taking bites of bites of his cakes. "Uhm, what should I call you?"

The mouse kid glared, before hmph'ed and looking away.

"You may call him '_Dorm-mouse_'."

_Explain a lot_.

"Oh, I am—"

"_Alice_. We know. Everyone here knows," Alaude or Mad Hatter cut, pouring himself another cup.

The decimo-in-dress frowned. "No. I am not _Alice_, my name is Ts-," again he didn't manage to finish his sentence when a finger was gently pressed into his lips.

"Don't. We are not supposed to know _that_ name nor to utter it," once he saw Tsuna nodded, Mad Hatter retreated his finger, leaving the younger boy blushed at the simple contact.

"You are also not supposed to touch him, Mad Hatter," Dorm-mouse reminded with a smirk.

"I use gloves, I didn't touch him _technically_."

"Fun~ sneaky."

"U-Uhm…why are you in here, Ala-Mad Hatter-san, Dorm-mouse?" He thought he was supposed to be in the future, so why the two of them existed?

Instead of answering, Alaude sipped his tea and the younger version of Hibari took another bite of his cake. No one was talking until the blonde man placed his cup, looking at _Alice_, "where is White Rabbit?"

"Yeah, where is that annoying Rabbit?" Dorm-mouse scowled.

"W-White Rabbit?" Tsuna felt like he repeated a same question. Why everyone was saying and asking the same questions, all which he didn't understand.

Mad Hatter sighed when he saw a questioning frown on the brunet. "You lost him." That explained a lot why the boy ended up at his place instead of…somewhere he should be.

The raven-haired boy snorted, "Tch, herbivore can't do his job properly."

"Dorm-mouse, you're not much different," that made the boy glared at the other, which Mad Hatter totally unfazed for.

"Time is up, _Alice_. It's time for you to go," Tsuna didn't move despite seeing the look Alaude gave. He didn't have any clue where to go anyway.

"Where? What do you mean?"

"Go back to where you start, choose the right path. White Rabbit should have found you soon."

The brunet stilled. He really didn't want to leave the place. It was scary, he was in an unknown place, and he was alone. Despite so, he quickly stood up once Alaude gave him a stare that was saying that he should go _no matter what_.

"C-Can you…at least show me the way?" Walking with the cloud guardian would be awkward and tense, but it was better than being alone.

The man didn't answer, but the pair of blue eyes was staring at him, really intently.

Tsuna didn't quite understand, however it wasn't really a rejection he saw, so the decimo quickly bowed, muttering his thank you of the hospitality before turning his heel. Mad Hatter's voice lingered when he started walking back.

_"Don't talk to Cheshire Cat."_

.

.

**_Who is the Cheshire Cat?_**

* * *

"You're back."

Tsuna blinked. There it was, the man who he first met when he reached this unknown place, leaning against a tree with a frown.

"So are you, Hibari-san." If he was in his hyper dying will mode, the sarcasm would be better delivered.

Scoffing a little, the taller man hopped to in front of Tsuna, smirking, "I go wherever I want, herbivore," and then as quick as he appeared in front of him, he disappeared the moment Tsuna blinked.

"W-wait, Hibari-san!" Spinning around, Tsuna followed the older man, trying to catch with the pace. There are so many things that he needed to know, and the other seemed to know a lot, just like that time when he went to the future.

The boy in blue dress didn't notice that the two of them heading to the middle path.

* * *

"Ne, Hibari-san?"

"How many times have I told you? That's not my name." There was an annoyance in the tone.

Tsuna pouted watching the back of the man. The raven-haired hadn't paused his step or turned his back towards him even once. Speeding up his pace, the brunet tried to take a place beside the other, only to find the older man fastened his pace when he did so.

Crossing his arms, brown-eyes trying to give glares towards the back, he soon dropped it with a sigh when he noticed the other wasn't affected (obviously).

The walk was spent in silence, Hibari had never been one to start a conversation and Tsuna was too afraid (and was sulking) to do so. Seeing that he wouldn't get any talk soon, the younger boy glanced around, taking notes of the surrounding. The path was darker than the left path he took earlier, and for some reason, it felt eerie. A shiver suddenly ran down on his spine, making him pacing faster to close the distance with the other.

"So you took the left path."

"H-Hieeeeee," Tsuna jumped at the sudden statement, Hibari had stopped, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "T-that surprised me."

"W-what did you say?"

The cloud guardian scowled a bit, "The left path, you took it right?" he repeated.

"Ah, y-yeah."

Another smirk formed on the cloud's lips. "Fun~ did you meet them?"

"Them?"

"The hatter and the mouse."

Hibari had turned his heel, back into his walk, this time with a slower pace for Tsuna to keep up. "You mean Mad Hatter-san and Dorm-mouse?"

"I don't care about their names", names? Tsuna wouldn't call those names, "What did they say?"

"Ah, they told me to take-," the brunet stopped, and so did Hibari.

_"Go back to where you start, choose the right path. White Rabbit should have found you soon."_

How could he forget it? Damn! "H-Hibari-san, we should-,"

_"Don't talk to Cheshire Cat."_

The decimo paled as he looked over the other. The cat-ears, the tail, the purple shirt with black suit…

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

No, despite him being a ruthless, and a spartan tutor (more like, sparring partner) in the future, there's no way…Tsuna believed him; but… "You…haven't told me what to call you."

The raven-haired frowned before turning his heel with a scoff, "I am '_Cheshire Cat'_."

_"Don't talk to Cheshire Cat."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Who should Alice trust?_**

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

**Everyone is leaving FFN, me sad =(  
**  
Review Replies :

Moonlit Blues : Thank for the review! Well this is a Hibari parade fic, so the one who will appear is Hibari lol

DrPineapple : Thanks! Lookie, Mad Hatter appeared =D

Anon - Guest : Nope. You guys may not believe me. But recently I keep getting close or exactly 1827 words when editing stories at FFN lol It's destiny I suppose *blushes* Thanks for the review!

Also thanks to kichou, mangopudding, Sasayomi and Swanfrost15 for reviewing! And of course to others who favorited and alerted! Hope you can drop your thoughts next time!

**Oh, I posted some stories, also WIP ones, in my Tumblr, so check it out? Though you have to go through several 1827 posts lol, just use the 'fanfiction' tag =D  
**

**This was a short chapter. Actually, originally this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but cutting it into parts would leave some questions and it would be more fun that way, so it became multi-chaptered =D  
**

**Okay, Please review~ and thanks for reading!  
**


	3. An ally? A foe?

_Nope, still not owning KHR or Alice in Wonderland, or the picture cover.  
_

_Warning : OOC-ness._

_Edited : 12/07/2012. Thanks to AmyFawkes.  
_

* * *

"I am 'Cheshire Cat'."

This must be a joke, right? Furthermore, why shouldn't he trust the older Cloud guardian? Gripping his dress tightly, Tsuna gulped at the thought. The answer was obvious; he was in an unknown place, and the man before him could have been not the cloud guardian he knows. However that meant, the answer could be applied to the first cloud guardian and the child he met earlier.

"If you keep standing around, I'll leave you herbivore."

He couldn't see the path anymore, behind him it was getting darker, it was like the path he'd walked had disappeared.

"I…"

Hibari was growing impatient, "What is it? Say it quickly."

Biting his lips, Tsuna dared to lift his head to look at the other, gulping he said, "I-I forgot something, so I have to return." It wasn't like he didn't believe the other, but best to be cautious.

"Fun~ the thing you forgot, could they be…", the cat reached into his pocket, pulling a bottle and a pair of mittens out, "…these?"

The brunet gasped seeing the items. "My Dying will pills and gloves."

Brows knitted in amusement, "Dying will pills? Gloves?", steel blue eyes inspected them carefully, raising said items to eye-level, "that's such an interesting name. I wonder what they will do."

Danger. He didn't know why but he felt like if those things were in the older man's hand any longer, it'd be dangerous. "Hi-Cheshire Cat, please return them." The mitten was promptly thrown into his face. Once he could get the item out of his face, his hazel brown eyes widened seeing the bottle has been opened, a pill was held between the long fingers of the other man, "Hi…"

"Let's see what it can do, ne," and with that the feline flicked his fingers.

It was too late. The moment he realized what was happening and closed his mouth, he'd already accidentally swallowed the pill out of habit. It was stilled for a moment; sharp deep-violet eyes watched the other with a high interest, hiding the bottle back into his black suit. Not a second later, a flame started to flicker on the brunet's forehead, growing bigger by each seconds.

"Wao," smirking, the cat pulled out his own weapon, a pair of tonfa was hanging loosely in his hands, nevertheless his stance was ready for any upcoming movement from the other side.

When Tsuna didn't make any move to move, the black-haired man stepped on a foot, putting the weight on his left leg before dashing forward, lunging his first attack. Sharp orange eyes momentarily met with his deep-violet, they were narrowed as the lithe figure stepped to the side with a swift grace speed. "I do not wish to fight you, Hibari-san," the voice was deeper, and lacked any of shyness from before.

Hibari was really excited at the turn of event that his lips formed into his trademark grin, a Cheshire grin, before lunging another attack at the brunet. With no hesitation, the brunet jumped, landing on a branch of the tree behind him, staring at below waiting for the next move, only to be surprised when his attacker suddenly disappeared the moment he blinked. Gritting his teeth, the blue-dressed boy jumped down, hanging on the branch for a moment, meeting with a smirk before landing right away, avoiding a blow to his upper body.

He didn't even manage to blink when he felt another coming from behind once he turned around, he again had to jump over the attacker, doing a flip when the raven-haired didn't stop his attack and turned around for another.

_There is something weird about this Hibari-san_. The decimo noted that his cloud guardian was more agile than usual. Even more than the time he sparred with the man in the future. Five minutes hadn't even passed and he'd already been out of breath, trying to avoid all the man's quick constant advances.

His thought was interrupted when suddenly silver-ish flashed on his eyes. Fortunately, he managed to catch the pair of weapon before they struck him. His gloved-hands gripped tightly around the items while his feet held his ground; steel-violet eyes were once again met his orange brown-ish orbs in a staring match.

"Fun~ you're quite good."

"Hiba-Cheshire cat, please stop this. I don't see the point of us…" his eyes widened when suddenly the other released the weapons. Thanks to his hyper intuition, he managed to drop the steel weapons and jumped backwards to save himself; eyes glaring at the fisted-palm which was aimed at his lower abdomen, a smirk was plastered on his attacker.

_Hibari-san has never attacked bare-handed._ The decimo noted with a frown.

"It's such a waste to let you be taken by _him_," the cat dropped his hand to the side, making his way towards the other, the fighting aura had disappeared.

"Wha-," It was quick. Tsuna blinked and then the feline appeared in front of him with a smirk, an arm was wrapped around his waist, fingers were on his chin bringing their faces closer; and with the agility he had seen, a pair of lips crashed into his, his smaller figure brushed against the other due to the tightened grip of the arms around his waist.

Clenching the other's clothes, the decimo forcefully pushed the other, successfully breaking their lips apart. Angered-orange orbs glared into a playful grayish ones, "what are you—mmph," and then he was swooped down into another kiss. He was about to use his dying will fire to shove the man when suddenly the arms around his waist moved lower, groping his ass and made him gasp in surprise. His attacker didn't waste any second to insert his tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth.

It felt so weird… It felt like the other was sucking his energy away, he could feel his strength was slipping away, his palms were rested helplessly on the other's chest, and he could feel his dying will flame started flickering away, the narrowed eyes returned to their original rounded ones. Tsuna flailed his arms _mentally_ as he felt lightheaded by the turn of event.

An involuntarily moan escaped from his mouth when the other's tongue brushed against a certain part of his mouth.

It was dangerous…this is getting dangerous…

Clenching his eyes shut, he fisted his palms and with all the strength and resolve he could muster, he shoved the older man away.

Hibari licked his lips in amusement, faintly savoring the other's after-taste, watching the flushed-boy pant.

"_Herbivore_, what's your name?"

Catching another breath, Tsuna looked at the other with confusion, "Sawa-," that day must be don't-let-Tsuna-speak day since suddenly a pair of hand appeared and covered his mouth before he could utter any.

"That was really sneaky, Cheshire cat," a deep gentle voice sounded behind him.

The said feline only smirked, "Ah, so you've finally come, White Rabbit."

Tsuna tilted his head upwards, meeting another Hibari-look-alike smiling gently at him. "I'm sorry for the tardiness, _Alice._"

"F-Fon-san?"

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

was that too short? XD I'm suck at fighting and kissing scene =w="

Review Replies:

**Swanfrost15** : Okay, I'll just list the one that has appeared.

Cheshire Cat : TYL!Hibari

Alice : Tsuna

Mad-hatter : Alaude

Dorm-mouse (was the one who had tea party with Mad-Hatter beside March-Hare) : TYE! Hibari.

Also from this chapter, White Rabbit : Fon.

**She Who Is Unloved** : suspense? err...I don't know if this chapter was to your expectation, because this fic is supposed to be parody, so...it should be humorous.

**Kichou **: Haha, everyone just love those look alikes XD

**Also thanks for DrPineapple, anon, mangopudding and BrokenBlackCat.**

I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter? If there's any mistake, let me know!

Okay, please review =D

**A note regarding yaoi and matured fics got deleted. I won't move, I like FFN format so yeah...I'll still be here until they are coming after me lol 'Catch me if you Can~' ;D But if they do, just go to my tumblr, I'm starting to post stories and previews there. Okay, see you!**


	4. A truth to know

_Nope, still not owning KHR or Alice in Wonderland, or the picture cover.  
_

_Warning : OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed.  
_

_Edited a little. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
_

* * *

Things certainly had turned to be weirder than ever. Starting from his strongest guardian being a cat, the Primo's Cloud guardian wearing a weird top-hat, a kid resembling his said strongest guardian as a mouse…and now this.

The decimo had to blink more than once, even rubbing his eyes to make sure, yes, his eyesight was still normal and yes, it was the Storm Arcobaleno, one of the strongest babies, who usually donned in his Chinese attire wearing white tuxedo with bunny ears and a tail. WHAT THE?

"I'm sorry I'm late," the braided man bowed a little in apology, "I went to 'the door', but he claimed that you didn't meet him. I supposed there was a miscalculation on pinpointing your arrival's coordinate," he explained in a distressed sigh.

"Ah, Fon…"

"Please call me 'White Rabbit'."

Tsuna's head hurt. _Mad Hatter, Dorm-mouse, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit. _Why all of these men were telling him to call them those names? It was absurd.

"Saa, shall we depart, Alice? We should not stay any longer." Said boy only nodded, absentmindedly following the other. He took a last glance behind him, but Cheshire had long gone.

* * *

"White Rabbit!"

Tsuna snapped at the shout. They had been out of the left path and were tracing the right one, which the decimo hadn't been paying attention to. The brunet was mulling over the events that were unfolded in a short time, trying to somehow sort them all out

However, the cheerful voices calling his travel-companion's name promptly took him back to the reality –which he wasn't sure, was-. Quite far ahead of them, he could make two silhouettes; one was running and the other trudging behind the other, making their way to White Rabbit and him.

Upon closer look, the decimo gaped to see another Hibari-look-alikes. The first boy was a blonde; his hair was modeled after older Hibari-san, seemingly in his thirteen. The other's hair had the same style in silverish with a tint of purple as its color. Both were wearing a matching pairs of military uniform, the blonde was in white, and the other was in black.

There was something about the two that gave a sense of familiarity.

"Hello, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum", Fon gave a gently smile as he patted the two boys. Tsuna also couldn't help but to smile when the Irish-haired boy came out behind the other, brightened at the gesture.

"White Ra—", the Irish-haired boy stopped when his purple-orbs met Tsuna's brown ones as he quickly hid himself again behind the blonde boy, giving the brunet curious and suspicious glances.

The other boy seemed to notice his companion's wary-ness, threw a questioning look at Tsuna, there was a moment before he blinked and smiled, "Ah, there's nothing to worry about, Roll." Now it was Tsuna's time to blink. Roll?

"It's Alice," the boy, who was called Roll, peeked out from behind the blonde's boy, still giving a cautious look. His eyes gave Tsuna a look over before he timidly went out.

"H-Hello…"

Tsuna blinked again. Well, the boy indeed reminded him of Roll. "H-Hello…", he replied, giving out the gentlest smile despite the awkwardness. The boy seemed pleased with his greetings as his lips curved into wide smile and turned to his companion, the blonde boy, excitedly, "He looks kind, Hibird."

_Hibird?_ Oh, dear God. Tsuna didn't think his brain could handle all this.

Hibird giggled or grinned, it was a combination of both, at him, "what took you so long? Were you lost?"

"U-Uhm…"

Out of consideration, White Rabbit answered for him, "Cheshire took him. It was a good thing I found him before he wandered into Cheshire's territory."

The younger boy tilted his head to the side amusedly, "hum~ well~ that certainly would be a problem~"

Roll nodded, looking quite worried after hearing the news, "Yes. None of us have any right to oppose him if so, and Your Majesty wouldn't trouble himself to pick Alice up."

Hearing that, the blonde twin suddenly whipped his head to Tsuna, "That's right. Shouldn't you be meeting Your Majesty now?"

"Eh?" What?

Without waiting for his reply, the boy quickly grabbed his wrist, "C'mon, let's hurry," dragging the confused decimo to who knows where.

**_A song was sung in the journey_**

**_What was it called?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Namimori School's Anthem_**

* * *

Hibird was indeed Hibari's pet. The blonde boy didn't give him a second to take a breath as he dragged him all across the road. With the speed they took, they weren't even running and the blonde boy had enough breath to hum a song, no doubt the song every Namimori students know too well, without panting. He wondered if they were actually flying with feet still on ground.

Finally stopping in front of a big gate, the brunet took a little moment to take a breath when the other went to open it, just a moment though because Hibird quickly tugged his wrist, dragging him inside.

Tsuna gaped once the two of them passed the big gate, he was met with a garden full of roses. However it wasn't because of its beautifulness that stunned him; it was because of the garden was only filled with black roses, he actually felt like walking in a death realm rather than a beautiful garden.

Glancing nervously, Tsuna tugged on the blonde's hand to catch his attention, "Hibir—err, I mean, Tweedle…"

"…Dee." Hibird helpfully added.

"Tweedle Dee, uhm…who did you mean Your Majesty?"

The blonde boy's eyes certainly felt like Hibird's staring into him in confusion. "Your Majesty is Your Majesty."

"No, I mean…"

"Tweedle Dee", both flinched at the sudden irritated voice.

Tsuna gulped, moving his neck ever so slowly and awkwardly. He didn't even realize that he was closing his eyes when he had to open one to take a peek at the speaker; a brown orb met irritated grayish ones immediately sent him to jump backwards in surprise.

"Hieeeeee! Hi-Hibari-san!" Damn, his intuition was right. He really wanted to run away from the place, but Hibird was still holding his hands in a surprisingly tighten way as if he knew he would run.

"Your Majesty!" The voice was happy despite the sour look in his master's face.

"We will talk about you abandoning your duty later," the blonde boy's smile didn't seem to falter hearing the reprimand tone of his…queen, "for now, what the herbivore, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' doing here?" Tsuna flinched at the irritated glare directed at him.

Ignoring the fact that Hibari Kyoya was standing in front of him in a black royal gown and a crown (and somehow he could see a red armband, odd), Tsuna quivered as he tried to hid himself, "I-I don't know…I somehow ended up here…", wait, the brunet blinked, raising his head to frown at the prefect, why did this Hibari know his name and call it?

"Fun~ so the prophecy was right," Tsuna shrieked when he felt an arm wrapped around his neck, dragging himself backward (how it easily could release Hibird's grip he had no idea).

"Cheshire Cat." Hibari, the one in dress, was gritting his teeth as he drew on his own tonfa.

"Pro-Prophecy? What do you mean?" Did it have anything to do with this Hibari could call his name and the others didn't?

"_'Supposedly, someone from the other world will come, everyone will instantly recognize him as 'Alice', yet that wasn't the true name. He is the most fitting mate for the Queen to continue the lineage and to make the Kingdom prosper. He could name all the people's true name, yet only the Queen, his mate who knows his'_, or so what White Rabbit said."

Tsuna jerked when the voice appeared beside him. "Alaude-san!"

"Fun~ you're here, Hatter." The cat Hibari raised his tonfa, smirking. The other lad decided to ignore him.

"C'mon, guys, don't fight. Look, Alice is frightened," ever so calm and wise, a smiling Fon with excited Roll came to save the day.

"B-But why I couldn't call you guys by names earlier?"

"You didn't. You mis-said my names numerous times." The decimo faintly heard his capturer muttered.

Fon smiled, releasing him from the cat's embrace, patting his head affectionately. "In this world, calling by true name is only allowed for close relationship, usually family or lovers."

At the explanation, the decimo's face immediately flushed red realizing what he had been doing.

"You are crowding," everyone turned to the momentarily forgotten Queen (which still had tonfa in hands and still glaring at all of his look-alikes except Hibird and Roll), "and White Rabbit, I'll bite you severely for even thinking the herbivore to be my mate" Hibari Kyoya totally looked displeased. Continuing lineage? Point taken. Doing it with a weak wimp-ish very herbivore-ish boy? Did the White Rabbit think what could spring off from the herbivore when he did the prophecy? Not like Hibari Kyoya ever believed it anyway, or needed one.

"M-Mate?" Tsuna covered his face at the word that had been uttered about. "M-mate…"

Hibird blinked, "Alice is embarrassed~" the smile was so innocent yet the teasing was there.

What was processed through Tsuna's brain was: "He and Hibari have to do…_that_, and he has to give birth", the poor brunet had to muster all of his strength to not faint in front of pissed-Hibari.

"B-But, I-I am a boy…I-I can't give…b-…" The brunet covered his face with his hands, trying so hard to hide his blush, which practically failed since even his ears were red.

"B-Besides…I…with Hibari-san…don't want…", it was creepy to even think about it. They're boys! He is straight! He likes girls! He likes Kyoko-chan! Besides, how can two males do…it? Moreover he would be bitten to death before it even happened! And Hibari-san seemed rough in bed. He certainly doesn't want it!

Alaude and future Hibari smirked in amusement at the rejection, while the cat gave the Queen a sneering look that promptly pissing the other more than already.

A snap was heard, "Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

"Hieeeeeeee!" And with that a tag game of Queen of Hearts and Alice commenced in the castle.

**_Alice, Alice_**

**_Death is hot on your tail_**

**_RUUUUUUUN!_**

"Hieeeeeee! I'm sorry! I'm so sooorry!"

The two ran around the small part of the garden in circle as the other, like Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat, only watched in amusement.

Once the decimo could spot the audience in sight, he immediately jumped towards said man, hiding behind in fear, "F-Fon-saaaan, help meee!"

Gently, Fon wiped the tears on his eyes with his handkerchief, smiling softly. "Now, now, Your Majesty. You two can't get to know each other like this."

"Herbivore, move." Hibari glared at the White Rabbit.

"C'mon. How about you two have a talk? I have arranged a tea party for the two of you…"

The Rabbit was interrupted by a yawning cat which suddenly appeared beside the boy-in-dress. He was smirking as he pulled a bottle out of his suit, "time for a counter-attack," bending a little to Tsuna's height, he grasped the boy's face with a hand forcefully opening the mouth as he threw a pill inside before clamped a hand over it, making the poor decimo swallowed whatever it was.

A second later, an orange flickered back on Tsuna's head, earning a 'Wao' from other Hibari-look-alikes. The brunet immediately wore his Vongola X gloves, a flame was flared on them as he stared at the Queen-Hibari with narrowed eyes, "I'll say it again Hibari-san, I don't want to bear your child, no matter what."

The irritation earlier was quickly replaced with a sudden rush of excitement at the strength the other suddenly showed, "Fun~ we'll see about that, Herbivore."

The audience was truly entertained by the next event, tonfa clashed with fists in unexplainable speed and gracious movements. Each watching from a distance they preferred.

"I'll bite him to death," Dorm-mouse was very agitated as he raised his mini tonfa.

"That's too early for you, herbivore."

The smirk of the feline made the little boy growled, "I'll show you."

Mad Hatter quickly found a place to sit and pulled a tea out of nowhere to entertain himself with.

Fon was calmly watching the event that was unfolded, ready to jump anytime when he deemed it was getting dangerous.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having fun dodging all of Hibari's attacks. Having a par with future Hibari once and an agile feline future Hibari earlier, making all of present Hibari's advances looked slow, and easier to evade.

"Hm, you're slower than adult Hibari-san." Now, if Tsuna was in his normal mode, he would know that it was a taboo to say so. Blame his dying will mode to be so straight-forward and cocky sometimes.

Hibari's eyes now were glinting and glaring dangerously at him. Teeth were clenched as dark aura started to emit out of the Queen, "I'll bite you to death."

And soon, the advances rose to a higher, faster, and stronger one.

Tsuna really shouldn't underestimate his strongest guardian. He had to drop his evade plan and go with blocking.

One, nine, twenty-one…As the strikes kept going in amazing pace, it was also getting harder to block it with two hands and evading, Tsuna even had to weigh on the option of using Zero Point Breakthrough as he evaded another strike; good thing this Hibari wasn't as tricky as the feline one earlier.

His orange orbs widened when suddenly the silver tonfa flared with strong purple flames. He was a second late when his opponent attacked, successfully catching him out of guard and thrown him across.

Tsuna clenched his teeth as he turned to see Roll shivering in fear at his flying body. Clucking his tongue, he quickly flared his hand with strong flame as a stopper before crashing into the boy. Fortunately, Fon was quick on his feet, successfully shielding the Irish-haired boy to the side while catching the decimo.

"Are you okay, Alice?"

A sigh of relief unconsciously left out of Tsuna's lips, "Fo—No, I mean...T-Thank you, White Rabbit." He didn't want to imagine what would happen to Roll had Fon was seconds late.

"Fine, you will do, herbivore," the sudden statement snapped the boy-in-dress out of trance.

"Eh? What?"

The Queen quickly pulled him out of Fon, "let's get this over with," and dragged him to who knows where.

"E-eh? Wha-Wha-H-Heeeeeeeelp!"

There was a worried look in Fon's face.

Mad Hatter, Dorm-mouse and Cheshire Cat were about to head back to their place when suddenly the platinum blonde stopped. "Who told Alice he will be the one bearing the child?"

The five similar faces looked at each other, shrugging.

.

.

.

"Ouch!" Tsuna grimaced when he was not so gently thrown over into something…soft?

"Hiiiieeeeeeeee!" He jumped once he recognized he was actually thrown into…bed? Wait! No way…does this mean…Hibari… He quickly straightened himself, preparing to scurry away from the bed when suddenly a pair of hands placed on his either side, successfully trapping him.

The brunet edged away as Hibari's face loomed over closer.

"Hi-Hibari…san?" Oh no.

"Herbivore, strip."

Wha-, "H-Hieeeeee, Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari clucked his tongue impatiently, drawing out his tonfa, "Or I'll rip it off of you."

"Wa-Wait, Hibari-san! I thought I said I don't want…You don't want…" No way! He will not lose his virginity, to Hibari Kyoya, in this crazy world, for such circumstances.

"Time's up, Herbivore," Hibari edged closer, clutching the dress, about to rip it off.

Tsuna desperately held into the hands to stop them.

"Herbivore," the tone was dropped a degree, no maybe ten degrees.

Glares turned to irritated ones when met with determined brown orbs. Hibari clucked his tongue again before he yanked the other's hands harshly, successfully giving him the access to rip the dress.

"Wait, wait, please wait…", Tsuna trembled in fear when his hands were brought above his head with stronger hands gripped over it.

"I-I can't…", a click was heard. The decimo yanked his hands, making a sound of metal cluttering, and realized he'd been handcuffed.

His brows were furrowed in anger. Not only the other was forcing him out of something he clearly had said did NOT want, but he even planned to bind him.

His dying will started to flicker to life again, now with the determination to snap the other out of-

The orange flame suddenly died out once he saw what was in front of him.

Sure he had felt the other got off of the bed earlier (despite he was deep in his thought, he could feel the weight was off), but he didn't expect to find the Queen was naked in front of him.

Furthermore…

Tsuna felt his whole face burnt once his eyes traveled lower.

This couldn't be!

"Hi-Hibari-san…a girl?"

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

**lol Did any of you expect that~?  
**

**Also I think this will be the ONLY long chapter~~ the others will return to its shortness for appropriate cliffhanger~  
**

**Review Replies :  
**

mangopudding : Glad you like the kissing scene :DD

She Who Is Unloved : It means so much, you who don't like 1827 even bother to read this! I hope it still entertains you =D

MoonlitBlues : aks;djdjadj Thank you QwQ!

AmyFawkes : Thank you amie! Also thanks for the beta on the last chapter :DDD!

Also thanks to Sasayomi, Swanfrost15, kichou and ! And to all who alerted and favorited!

Glad to know you enjoyed the fight, the kiss and FON~! Hope you all enjoyed this one too!

**ALSO, DID YOU KNOW? ON OCTOBER 8TH, THERE WILL BE HIBARI + ALAUDE + FON (OR 18FACE) X TSUNA EVENT~~ So I decided to end this fic on October 8th~~ or maybe October 14th~ Watch out for the event okay~!**

**Okay please review or drop any of your thought~ Any mistakes, let me know!  
**


	5. A Happy Ever After?

_I don't own KHR or the art used as the cover.  
_

_Warning : OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed.  
_

_For safety, I change the rating to M.  
_

* * *

_The pitiful crown Princess, who was born into the land where all had similar faces, in where all was titled and all the remaining men were gays._

_The Mad Hatter clearly wasn't interested in her, and the lord of the neighborhood territory paid no mind._

_Even the twins who were born later._

_Or the mouse who was much younger._

_As well as the door's guardian who had never left his post._

_The King, who had lost his Queen, and in the brink of his last, called his cousin, a foreseer to prophet his daughter and the kingdom's future._

_"Rest assured, my dear cousin._

_For there will be a man, not an origin of this country, but has a strong heart._

_For this man, will be the best King for your daughter._

_And they will lead the Kingdom to its prosperity."_

_A man. From Another place, another world._

_"How would we know 'the man'?"_

_"He is 'Alice'. That's his title._

_The crown Princess will be the only one who knows his name."_

_The King's last will was…._

_'When it's the time for White Rabbit, the prophet, to lead the prophesied-Alice, the boy should be donned in dress to hide him from the others._

_No one is allowed to touch 'Alice', for he is the crown Princess'._

_And by any means, no one should know the boy's name before the crown Princess declares it by herself._

_Anyone who dares to oppose the will and the absolute rule…._

_…will have their heads rolled._

* * *

"Hi-Hibari-san….you…" Tsuna didn't dare to continue.

The other's brows knitted for a moment before nonchalantly kneeled her way to the handcuffed boy. "Isn't it obvious, herbivore?" So the herbivore had been thinking she was a boy when she wore a dress? Did he think her as a cross dresser? Stupid herbivore should be punished severely.

Inside the decimo's mind, everything was reeled in a random way that made his head hurt. Obvious? No way. Well…he….err she did wear dress….but as long as Tsuna had lived, he knew Hibari Kyoya IS a boy….

….maybe not.

Come to think about it. He did not know anything about the prefect at all. Although the cloud guardian had been wearing male uniform eversince they met, it wasn't like a girl can't wear pants. Besides Hibari Kyoya is the law, no one would oppose hi-her wearing the uniform. Furthermore, it wasn't like he'd ever seen, or paid any attention when the other was –if ever- naked before.

Oh God. Tsuna lost any reason to keep his sanity. The cloud guardian that he'd admired, somehow…, wasn't a 'he', but 'she'.

Okay so he had a baby, a male-possessing-a-girl-body and a boy-who-actually-is-a-girl guardian. Wonderful. He questioned Reborn's sense to pick them.

He heard Hibari clucked his tongue in annoyance again.

"You're a pathetic herbivore." Slowly, she crawled her way towards him.

Tsuna gasped when finally the gi-other came close to his face. He always noticed that despite Hibari-san's overly strength, that the other hardly showed muscle like his dad or Dino-san. The prefect has a lean-body…

…and a pretty face, actually Tsuna would admit that the other was pretty and cute, now that he'd known he was a she.

The decimo's eyes couldn't help but travel lower again, gulping and blushing. She really had a perfect body. Her breast wasn't oversized and not that small, just about right, and they were beautiful.

…

OH GOD! He did not have just commenting and daydreaming of Hibari's breasts! GOD! That was so wrong!

He was about to turn his head, but a pair of hands reached out and captured him before he did.

He was again looking into a pair of silverish eyes, as always glinting with a pride, with a certainty, and they drew him in.

"Why are you looking away?" the annoyance was still there, now with a hint of anger, "look", Tsuna didn't dare to lower his eyes, locking their gazes.

"I-I…Hi-Hibari-san…you should cover your…" Oh God. This is so embarrassing!

A frown plastered on the other, "what are you talking about? This is necessary for the action we're about to do. I refuse to dirt my royal dress."

"No, no, no! There's nothing we'll do!", was what Tsuna wanted to screamed, but instead he took another gulp, "a-at least, release my hands."

"No," the answer was firm, "I'm the one in control here." Hibari started to understand why the prophecy said the boy was hers. He likes girls, and he is meek, perfect for her to control with, and simple to fill her primal desire.

Now, does he have the capacity to satisfy said desire? Or even to keep her interest alive until the necessary time?

Tsuna gasped when he felt a cold hand slide down his chest, trailing down to his stomach…and stopped at the hem of his boxer… "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!" he struggled, trying to move his body away from the other's hands.

"Stop. Struggling.", the Queen dug her nails into his skin, restraining his hips to make any move.

The sound of the clock –or was it his heartbeat- sounded louder as the cloth was slowly taken off. It was mortifying, and furthermore, embarrassing. The decimo couldn't believe that his body found it was somehow exciting, and he was starting to get hard.

"Hm…"

"HIEEE!" Tsuna jerked upwards when he felt something cold touched his private part. He had to bite his lips to prevent any moan escaping when the other's hand started rubbing over.

Meanwhile, Hibari was having thoughts on her action. Afterall, being the only girl in a land where every men had no interest in her race, she had little to no experience on such matter. The only knowledge she ever got was from a little information book of male-female sexual reproduction her father tried to make -since he was too embarrassed to have that kind of talk with his daughter. Her uncle, which was also the kingdom's advisor, did explain a little, but seeing she had no interest in partaking such activity at that time, she paid little attention.

Curiously, she pinched the tip of the organ she held, watching with amusement as her bedmate squirmed and jerked awkwardly.

"Fun~ did you enjoy that?"

Her comment made the other's face flushed redder than ever. "N-No, I…", he was again cut when the hand started working faster over his dick.

"You're clearly enjoying it," the brunet buried his embarrassed face on the pillow, refusing to look at the other's pretty face. Dear God, Tsuna didn't know what would happen if he stared into those eyes now.

"Nngh…Hibari-san…ple-ngh…please…stop…", it was hard for him to make any coherent words. Well no one could if there was a pretty girl doing handjob fo—

The handcuff clanked against the bedpost as he jerked upwards. The other's nail was purposely grazed against the tip of his cock, making him squirmed at the pleasurable feeling it created. He could see the other's eyes were glinting with amusement as she kept the act.

Tsuna clenched his teeth, finally decided to confront the other, his mouth was opened to come up with something like a retort…but the words died when he was again captured into the gaze of silver orbs.

What coming next was something he had never planned to say, "Hibari-san…can I kiss you?"

Surprise was plastered on both parties as Tsuna made a funny face after realizing what he said, biting his lips and his face was practically yelling 'what the heck did I just say?'

The queen calmly let go of the organ she had been playing with –the decimo made a small sigh of relief, and again leaned herself closer to the other, "Alright, you can. If you call my name."

"Hi…bari-san?"

"Not that one."

The brunet gulped, "Ky-kyoya…NGAH!" He didn't expect himself to receive a blow on the stomach and being thrown over so suddenly.

A loud sound of metal rang when his back made an impact with something hard.

"Ouch, ouch, it hurts…", Tsuna rubbed his back in soothingly manner, realizing that his hands were free….and he was just being flown over to mesh.

He stopped looking at the offensive fence when he heard footsteps drawing closer.

There was a hiss as he turned his head, "for trespassing my territory and committing such indecent act in public," argh, she was here!

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Colors quickly drained out of Tsuna's face as he was confronted by a pair of silverish eyes, now glaring dagger at him.

For whatever reason, the Hibari Kyoya in front of him was no longer naked, and was in his proper uniform, complete with his infamous gakuran draped over his shoulders like usual. His hands could feel the concrete, confirming that they were not on a bed –which was a good thing, and he wasn't in a room….actually he was in a rooftop, wait, wasn't he in the park?

...

Great. Just how much was all that a dream?

Tsuna took a gulp as the other drew closer, the other's weapon was gripped tightly, before dared to ask, "Hi-Hibari-san…w-what did I do?" Hopefully, this was also a dream.

The question snapped a vein on Hibari, if ever the raven-haired boy gritted his teeth more and glared deathlier than ever.

The cloud guardian was full of inner turmoil. First, he had found that an herbivore was trespassing and dared to take a nap on his favorite spot, the school's rooftop, and it was the crowding growing-herbivore. He was about to kick the brunet up until he heard the decimo was moaning and groaning his name. Thinking that the boy was having a nightmare of him, he took a moment to be interested in the faces the boy was making in his sleep…that was it, until he noticed a bulge was growing on his lower body…while moaning his name.

Feeling angry and…what normal human called -embarrassed, the skylark did the first thing in his mind. He drew his tonfa and promptly sent a blow to the boy…making him flew towards the mesh, fortunately waking the herbivore up.

And now the brunette dared to ask what he did?

Hibari clenched his tonfa tighter, stepping closer, "You dirty indecent herbivore", the other was now shivering under his cold murderous glare.

The decimo raised his arms to shield his face, frowning a little at the name calling. _Indecent what?_

…

It took a minute for Tsuna to realize what had happened and why the prefect was so angry at him. The brunet jumped at the realization, the paleness on his face was now painted with red colors.

"I-I can explain, Hibari-san!"

Hibari was on stance but made no move.

Crap. What should he explain? That he dreamt of Hibari being a girl, naked and was about to kiss…

Either way, he still would be bitten to death.

"Time's up, herbivore."

That was the longest and hardest biting Tsuna ever got from his cloud guardian, with the exception of the one from the future. When the disciplinary leader was done, the decimo could barely stand, clenching all of his aching body.

Hibari clucked his tongue out of anger and annoyance that the other didn't fight back. He was about to turn his heel when he noticed a book was laid on the floor. Picking it up, he read the title, "_The Land of Many_", he remembered the story, kind of.

A stupid, crowding but kind of interesting book.

As he turned the pages over, he noticed the Namimori Middle Library mark on the front page. Carefully he put the book on the herbivore's hand –since it was Namimori's property, "don't ruin any Namimori's property or I'll bite you to death," well he already did. He squatted down, placing his chin on the palm of his hand while staring at the herbivore below him and with a little bit of playful tone he asked, "ne, what did you dream of?", he already had a guess, but making fun of the in-training boss was so fun.

The blush on the other made him smirked in amusement, "Did you have a dream of me?" he had to give the brunet a little bit credit since he could still get up and jump even after all the biting.

The other's flustered face, as always, was interesting and at the same time –annoying to watch.

"E-EH?! I-I…NO! I mean…ye…I-I…", Tsuna's mouth was gaping like a fish as he spluttered the words.

'How did Hibari-san know?' was written in his apparent face.

"Hum…so you like me?" The prefect continued, still looking amused.

Tsuna stilled for a moment.

He couldn't really give the answer to the question.

Like or hate Hibari-san was never something he thought of. He certainly feared the prefect, he admired him…but like or hate…

Why did he dream of Hibari-san again?

His brown orbs traced to the book in his hand, _"The Land of Many"._

He remembered he borrowed it from the school library for his literature class project. It was about a girl who got sucked into a world where everyone had the same face, some with different feature and personality. It kind of reminded him of "Alice in Wonderland" –the story where a girl was sucked into a wonderland, an unknown land- a story his mother used to tell him. As the Sky flame holder grew sober, he remembered he had come to the rooftop for a quiet time. However he was quickly grown bored of all the words –even though he was only on first pages, and started imagining if he was in a land of one of his guardians.

The cloud was the first who came into his mind after his Storm and his Rain.

Because, as he laid and looked at the sky, the clouds were floating and they were a lot, filling up the sky; and as he thought more, there was indeed other person who had the same face as the prefect and had completely different personality.

However, the outcome was something Tsuna didn't expect. He would never imagine that he would dream something like that and went as far as…

Tsuna covered his flushed face, taking a step backward while gripping the book, "I-I…should go home…", he managed to mutter though not dared to look at the other.

Instead of letting the other go, Hibari suddenly pushed the other until his back met the fence and trapped him with his hands, "you haven't answered my question."

Even the little bit closeness was enough to heat Tsuna's face until steams were practically out of him -especially with the image of the kiss he shared with _Cheshire cat _and the kiss he was about to share with a female counterpart of his cloud guardian-, making him yelped and screamed while pushing the older boy, "I-I really should get home!", and with that he quickly dashed out of the place and left the cloud guardian.

Fortunately, Hibari never pressed on the matter ever again after that afternoon. UNFORTUNATELY, the dream didn't leave Tsuna. He now grew a very problematic case in the morning, a humiliation from Reborn and couldn't look at Hibari, Fon or even Hibird and Roll in the eyes.

He still hoped a little, _only a little,_ his cloud guardian was a girl, though. ONLY A LITTLE.

Also, he decided to change the book for his literature project. Yep. Tsuna wasn't going to touch 'the Land of Many' _and_ 'Alice in Wonderland' for a long time.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Even though he was intending to spend his afternoon napping, but after what had just happened, Hibari lost his interest and decided to just return to his office for the nap. When he was about to turn his heel though, he sensed a presence and slowly looked up, meeting with a pair of smirking eyes.

'_So it's the baby's doing after all.' _He had thought he'd get something interesting about the escaped-brunet, however seeing that it was another of his tutor's doing, the prefect yawned as he turned away, and dismissing the event completely. He doesn't like to get involved in the baby's game.

After seeing that the black-haired cloud had left the rooftop, Mammon finally popped out, grumbling at smirking Reborn, "I had done my deal. My debt is off."

"Why would you go the long way anyway, kora?" Collonelo asked, letting his eagle to land on his hand.

Fon made a soft sigh, "You even made me involved."

Their plan was simple actually.

Reborn had seen the book Tsuna borrowed from the library last night…and thus it got him the idea for the matchmaking plan. Mammon, who unfortunately had lost a bet against the hitman, had no choice but to help the plan, else she had to pay with her precious money.

First, created by Mammon's illusion, their target had to be pulled into some place, lured by the 'wind'. Later, make his surrounding filled with target #2, preferably made him all flustered (which was pretty easy). Since target #1 would deny his sexual orientation, the final touch was to make him confused.

Next, it all depends on the reality.

"Hmph," Reborn's smirk grew as he tipped his fedora, "It'll work out perfectly."

The other Arcobaleno only watched him in silence, still wondering why the hitman was suddenly planning a matchmaking between the Vongola Decimo and his cloud guardian.

"I just hope everything will end well," Fon sighed in defeat. Once Reborn decided on something, he'd make sure it happens, no matter what others say.

"My job has already finished…"

"Mammon, you still owe me one bet."

"…tch," Mammon made a note not to bet anything against Reborn ever again.

"Next is up to Yuni and her friends," the Sun Arcobaleno continued as he fished out his phone.

"Wait! You got Yuni involved too?!" Collonelo exclaimed in surprise.

Reborn raised a casual eyebrow at the other, "Just for your information, she was the one who were excitedly planning this."

"…" They really should get to know their current Sky Arcobaleno better.

* * *

_**HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**_

* * *

**WHAT THE F- DID I JUST WRITE =A= the epilogue somehow didn't turn out like what I thought OTL  
**

**I so failed at the bed scene OTL and haha, Tsuna is still being topped even if his partner is a girl XDD**

**I want to write seme!Tsuna again later.**

**So this is the end of the fairytale. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry it was so silly. But I'm happy I managed to put all kind of Hibari for the SkylarkLand :D  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, also alerts.**

Also there's an omake to this at my Tumblr, make sure to check it out ;) and...last but not least...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUNA!**


End file.
